List of Challenges
This is a list of every immunity challenge from each season, with the respective individual or tribe who won the challenge. App Challenges App challenges are the most common type of challenge. Usually, the tribe with the highest cumulative score or the individual with the highest score in the app will win immunity, although there are some exceptions. Zig Zag Description: Stay on the wall and do as many zigzags as you can! Just tap the screen to change the direction of the ball. Try not to fall off the edges! How far can you go? Swing Description: Swing from platform to platform. Simply tap the screen when the rope is long enough to reach the next platform. How long can you survive? Scale Description: Scale is a free and an addictive arcade game with an unique gameplay containing slicer and balls. All you have to do is to cut and shrink the board by placing the slicers. You need to be strategic to scale the board wisely and watch out for the ball! Pop The Lock Description: Tap in sequence to crack the code and pop the lock, but don't make a mistake or you'll have to start from the beginning. 22 Seconds Description: Swipe the ball and guide it through the level. Advance as far as possible before the timer runs out. Twist Description: Stay on the platforms and do as many jumps as you can. Note: In Japan, this challenge was a reward challenge rather than a immunity challenge. The winner of the challenge received a extra vote. Amazing Ninja Description: You are a skillful ninja, your goal is to kill the red ninjas and save the blue ones. Tappy Climb Description: Jump with Tappy Kong while avoiding falling monsters. Note: In Japan, this was not an immunity challenge. The winner of the challenge received entry back into the game. Gravity Switch Description: Imagine turning space upside down and defying the laws of gravity. The intuitive one-tap controls allow you to discover the ideal path through all the challenging mazes. Ballz Description: Swipe your finger to throw the balls and break the bricks. Try to break as many bricks as possible before they move down to the bottom. QuizUp Description: Play online while challenging friends or random opponents from around the world in a wide variety of topics ranging from general knowledge, logos, sports, video games and much more, for a nail-biting, quick, real-time match of trivia. QuizUp Description: Play online while challenging friends or random opponents from around the world in a wide variety of topics ranging from general knowledge, logos, sports, video games and much more, for a nail-biting, quick, real-time match of trivia. Arrow Description: Move through the maze without hitting the walls. Collect points to grow your tail. Note: In Libya, Destiny cheated on this challenge by submitting a fake score, therefore, the challenge was cancelled and a new one was posted shortly after. Down The Mountain Description: The goal of the game is to descend from an infinite mountain, while avoiding many obstacles and enemies, and grabbing stars and power-ups. Note: In Libya, this challenge was a double tribal council, meaning that two tribes were safe and the other two went to tribal. Circle Description: Make the circle jump and avoid hitting the line. Stack Description: Stack up the blocks as high as you can. Note: In Libya, it was revealed that both tribes would be going to tribal, but one player from each tribe would be safe from the vote. 2048 Description: Swipe to move all tiles. When two tiles with the same number touch, they merge into one. Skyward Description: A great journey to the sky starts with a single step. Through dynamic Escher-style labyrinths you will reach your inner peace in this endless one-tap-one-step game. Puzzle Challenges Another common type of challenge in the series is the use of online puzzles. Usually, the person to finish the puzzle fastest wins immunity. Puzzled Description: A combination of various puzzle challenges. Each tribe member is assigned a certain puzzle and must complete it quickly to win. Slide Puzzle Description: Each castaway must work on a slide puzzle. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity. Jigsaw Puzzle Description: Each castaway must work on a jigsaw puzzle. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity. Word Search Description: Each castaway must work on a word search. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity.